Haunted
by klaineXgleek
Summary: Takes place in the future. Kurt is gone to NYADA and him and Blaine broke up. Mercedes plays match maker. Fluffy, happy ending! Read and Review! :
1. Chapter 1

Blaine stood still in front of the New Directions gang as the opening notes started playing. He looked anywhere but Mercedes, knowing that she knew who this song was about. So maybe it was about his boyfr-Blaine sighed-EX boyfriend, Kurt who now attended NYADA with Rachel. If only Kurt could hear this, maybe it would show him that he is still the only one. Blaine took a deep breath as his queue arrived, and opened his mouth to sing.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark and it's all to quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake._

Blaine felt his heart aching, and heard the emotion start to enter his voice. There was no way he was going to cry in front of these guys, it was not happening.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something made your eyes go cold_

He got into the rhythm and brought a fist up to his chest as he belted out the chorus.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted._

Blaine dared his first real look into his audience, and saw they all were feeling the song with him. Mercedes was who scared Blaine. She looked so upset, like she couldn't believe it had come to this. He couldn't pull his eyes away; he began singing the song, look right at Mercedes.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He would try to take my pain away_

_And he just might make me smile,_

_But the whole time, I'm wishing he was you instead_

Blaine read the expression on Mercedes face made Blaine want to yell out that there was no one else, this part didn't apply, but he had to finish the song, then he could explain.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding onto nothing_

Blaine finally tore his eyes away from his friend, and closed them tightly as the chorus arrived. Tears threatened to fall, but he managed to keep them at bay.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come one, don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted _

Blaine slowed down, and took his time getting the notes out, giving them just the right sound and emotion. This was a heartbreaking performance to watch. Even Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Shuester (Ms. Pillsbury) were clasping hands with glistening eyes.

_I know…I know…I just know_

_You're not gone. You can't be gone. NO!_

Blaine's foot hit the ground hard and he squeezed his eyes shut and brought a fist up to his heart, grasping his shirt for the second time in the song. He was going to lose it very soon.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

Blaine slowed as the song was drawing to a close. His eyes were wetter, and his strength to keep from crying was deteriorating fast. He should have never done this, but Mr. Schuester asked for this week to be full of meaning, and this definitely had meaning.

_Oh…_

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it…_

Blaine looked up at his fellow Glee clubbers as the song ended before running out the door. Only to have Mercedes follow him,

"Blaine!" she called to him as the two got further away from the choir room doors, "come here and talk to me."

Blaine whorled around, and looked at Mercedes, tears falling freely now. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was contorted in pain,

"What Mercedes?" he asked a hushed tone.

"Is there really a someone else who makes you smile?"

Blaine sighed and stepped closer to Mercedes and sighed, wiping his eyes. The movement did no good; the tears were falling too fast,

"No. This song just fit my pain the best. Mr. Shuester wanted meaning, he got meaning."

Mercedes nodded in understanding,

"You need to tell him" she said simply before turning and walking back to Glee.

The 'him' she was referring to was Kurt. Blaine still remembered the day Kurt broke up with him like it was yesterday. It had been 3 months ago, in July. It was 2 weeks before he was leaving to NYADA. Blaine had pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. Kurt was going to leave Lima with no strings attached. Blaine looked at Mercedes retreating form and the determination in her step. He could tell Kurt was going to get an earful later tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt closed his text book and put the freshly typed essay off to the side. Homework was done for the weekend, and he had all of tonight (Friday), Saturday, and Sunday to hang out with Rachel. He walked next door-NYADA's dorms were co-ed-and saw Rachel's white board had

"Doing HW. Come back later" written in bold purple marker, so he went back to his dorm to wait for her to finish up.

The only problem with this free time was it gave him plenty of time to think about Blaine. He couldn't go an hour without thinking about his gorgeous ex-boyfriend back in Ohio. He should never have broken up with him, but his fear of the unknown got the best of him. He could barely sleep, and when he did, he dreamt about Blaine. Normally them getting back together, but a few were nightmares that he woke up from crying. Those were the ones that showed Kurt knocking on Blaine's door unannounced, and pouring his heart out to Blaine, only to have him say that he was already with someone else. That someone else was always, without fail, Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt shook his head, forcing that horrible sight from his imagination. As he turned to grab his laptop off his desk, his phone began singing 'Perfect' by P!NK. Kurt froze. That was Blaine's ringtone; his phone hadn't played that ring tone in 7 months. Kurt picked up the phone wearily, and stared at the contact name before finally answering,

"Blaine? Is everything alright?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"No, everything is not okay, white boy"! A voice on the other end replied.

Kurt sighed,

"Mercedes, what the hell are you doing on Blaine's phone? I thought it was him"!

Mercedes laughed, practically cackling,

"Exactly! You can't lie to me! I knew you missed him!"

"Oh, for God's sake! I'm not having this conversation with you while you're on Blaine's phone. He is probably right there. Just call me on your own damn phone!"

"Aw, you're no fun".

"Goodbye, Mercedes!"

Kurt hung up and waited for it phone to ring again. And it did, not 5 minutes later,

"Ok, now I'll listen. What's up, Cedes?"

Mercedes sighed, letting Kurt know this was serious,

"Listen white boy, he sang about you today in Glee. He sang 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift. This is killing him as much it is you. You need to tell him you made a mistake. Let him know your feelings before it's too late."

"I can't. I'm too scared. What if he just laughs in my face, saying he is with Sebastian now?" Kurt spit out his enemy's name.

"He is not with Sebastian, I guarantee you that. And he won't laugh at you, Kurt. He feels the same way you do. You have to do this. Call him up; don't just live your life regretting."

Kurt sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. Mercedes was right,

"I'm not going to do this over the phone. It must be done in person, and I'm not waiting for Spring Break to roll around. I'll book a flight for next weekend. So I'll miss Friday; a small price to pay for my baby back."

Mercedes laughed,

"I could hug you right now, white boy! You go book that flight. I won't tell a soul, but your parents and Finn that you're coming in. Blaine will never know. It will be a perfect surprise!"

"Good! Thank you for talking me into this, Mercedes. I owe you one. I love ya, don't forget that. I'll see you next weekend. And you better be at the airport with my parents to pick me up! And I'm bringing Rachel with me. Just don't tell Finn I'm bringing her."

"You got it. I won't tell Finn, and I wouldn't miss greeting you two at the airport for anything."

The two best friends hung up just as Rachel walked into Kurt's dorm. Kurt turned to her and smiled,

"Rachel! We're going back to Lima!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt and Rachel exited the gate ramp, and looked at each other happily as they walked into the Ohio airport. They heard a deep voice call Kurt's name and the duo turned to see Burt, Carol, Mercedes and Finn standing there in excited silence. Mercedes crushed Kurt, then Rachel in a huge hug, while Finn stared open mouthed. Rachel walked up to him slowly, a shy smile playing on her features,

"Rachel? How?" Finn asked incredulously. Rachel hugged him tightly,

"Kurt was coming home, and I wasn't going to miss a chance to see you. I missed you so much." Finn inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet strawberry scent that was strictly Rachel,

"God, I missed you too."

As the two love birds said their hellos, Kurt greeted his parents. As they walked to get the luggage, Kurt told Mercedes he was going to talk to Blaine tonight. It was nothing special, just Kurt showing up on his doorstep unannounced. He would sing if he had to, but he hoped Mercedes was right about Blaine missing him as much as he did, and singing wouldn't be necessary.

Kurt shut his car door as softly as possible, not wanting Blaine to know he was there yet. He needed a minute to gather himself. He checked his appearance in the reflection of his black suburban, and took a deep breath as he started walking up to the front door of the Anderson house hold.

'Courage' he told himself as he reached the door, fist poised above it ready to knock. Kurt slowly felt his hand connect with the wood and a hollow sound ring out. Was it just him, or was that knock really loud? He knocked once more and stepped a bit away from the door, clasping his hand behind his back. The door opened to reveal Blaine dressed his sweatpants and a white undershirt. His eyes widened in shock, filling with tears, and a look of what seemed to be hope as they fell on the object of his adoration.

"Kurt…" Blaine gasped, standing numbly in the doorway. Kurt saved him and spoke first,

"Hi, Blaine. I know this is unexpected, but I had to see you…These last 7 months have killed me to be away from you. I know I said it would be harder to be apart if we were still dating, but I was wrong. It may be hard that way, but not speaking is impossible. I'm sorry if you're already with someone else and this is awkward for you, but I ha-" his rambling, nervous monologue came to an abrupt halt when he felt soft lips cover his. Kurt's mind went into hyper drive. Blaine was kissing him, Blaine was kissing him! It screamed over and over for a few seconds before yelling at him to kiss back. Kurt felt for Blaine's waste, grabbing for his belt loops, pulling him closer to him. Blaine sighed as Kurt pulled him closer, and he put his hand on either of Kurt's cheeks, and angled his head so the kiss deepened. After a few blissful minutes, the two pulled apart, realizing oxygen was vital…damn oxygen. Blaine looked at Kurt, and wiped away the tears that had fallen as he spoke,

"There is no one else. There will never be anyone else. Just you. This time away from you has been hell. Nothing could take this pain away but you and you're here now. Please tell me you're here for the reason I want you to be here for."

Kurt smiled and nodded,

"I'm here for exactly that reason. I made a mistake in July by letting you go, and if you'll let me, I'd like to fix that mistake. I love you Blaine Anderson, more than anything in this universe."

Blaine felt tears slide down his cheeks as he smiled a wet smile,

"You are my future, and my world. I love you".

As the newly reunited couple held tight to each other, Blaine pulled back and whispered against Kurt's lips softly,

"I'm never letting you go again".

So maybe they were still standing on Blaine's doorstep, and maybe they still had 3 months of this separation left, but if anyone could do it, they could. It was them together, or no one and growing old alone just wouldn't do.


End file.
